Ranger Romance
by Summer'sDevil
Summary: Katelyn Mock, a young girl with hopes of becoming a Ranger, sails to Almia. There, she will meet two loyal best-friends, kind Area Rangers, amazing Top Rangers, and a mysterious group of people who call themselves "Team Dim Sun". When a high ranking of theirs gets an interest in Kate, what will she do? A tale of Action, adventure, mystery, and of course, Romance. Enjoy!


Chapter One: Welcome to School!

"_Big Sis… Wake up."_

" _Big Sis?"_

"WAKE UP!"

"**AAAGH!"**

Molly's loud voice finally woke up her older sister as she tumbled out of bed (quite exaggeratedly if I might add.).

Kate groaned as she finally got up from the floor. She rubbed the new lump on her head, but it didn't take long to get over the pain, as she now just realized what an important day this is. And what time it was.

"… OH HOLY SHI-! MOLLY!? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I'm gonna be late!"

Molly gave an undignified huff. "Well, excuse~ me. I just so happened to have a hard time waking up my Snorlax of a sister."

Kate put a hand over her heart and acted hurt, giving puppy eyes.

"… Big Sis? That's not gonna work."

...

...

...

...

She gave a loud sigh and gave up on the act.

" Fine then. But please get out. I gotta get ready to leave for Almia y'know."

Molly's face fell. " I know…do you have to go so soon? I mean, Can't you start Ranger School next year or something? You're already a month behind the rest of the others anyways…"

"Molly! You know I can't do that!"

The younger sister sighed and walked out of the room, her little pigtails bouncing on her head as she tromped down the stairs.

Kate shook her head and started getting her already packed thing together and getting dressed.

She trudged down the winding stairs of her old weathered house in a quiet fashion, very different then how she usually goes about doing so. Most of the time, she was loud and obnoxious while doing so, but today was special.

Turning the corner of the hallway, she was greeted by her little sister, sulkily eating her cereal, and her mother, who was cooking some eggs and bacon.

"Hey there, Ranger! Ready for your full day?" her mother asked.

She beamed at her mother. "Of course!"

Kate's mother, Becky, was giving a simply beautiful smile. She was so proud of her daughter for setting her mind on something, even if it was as dangerous as becoming a ranger in a different region.

Kate ate her breakfast as fast as she could, stuffing juicy bacon and hot eggs into her mouth, savoring her last breakfast in Fiore. Well, at least for a while. Hopefully.

* * *

They walked to the harbor, atmosphere being a little more glum then Kate would have liked, but oh well. The boat was waiting for them, Capt. Al (short for 'Almia') standing on the deck. He was staring straight out into the crystal blue sea, where the occasional stream of water would blast up, probably from a passing Wailord.

"Hey there. Looks like this is my lil' passenger ay?" he asked, his ripped arms crossed over his chest. The hat on the head was slightly crooked, and the bandana around his neck was untied. He looked a bit intimidating to Molly, so Kate noticed and held her close.

" Hello Al! It's been quite a while, how've you been lately?"

The man gave a rough and throaty laugh. " Had a Sharpedo nick my leg when I went for a swim. Other than that, just great!"

Kate's parent's and the captain laughed it off, but Kate seriously wondered how they could laugh at a person who got bit by a sharp-toothed Pokemon.

_**Point of View Change and TIME WARP. MUAHAHAHAHA.**__  
_

The huge school gate, with all it's intimidating aura, really wasn't helping my feelings and nervous twitches in my left eye. Is it just me, or when an eye spasms, it's always the left and never the right? Oh well.

The lady known as Ms. April led towards a small building that looked like a storage house, after telling me about the school course and giving me a lesson on the way, just to help me catch up a bit.

What they'd been learning so far seemed pretty simple enough: The history of the Capture Styler, the Ranger Union, and all the popular spots in Almia. I didn't know too much of it, but apparently it was enough to get by.

Inside the storage shack, a man with a hat covering his eyes was sitting at the giant computer screen, a Pikachu cuddled up in a ball on his lap. He had headphones in, and I could hear it from the doorway. Just how loud an environment can he stand?!

" AHEM*. Mr. Kaplan? You have a student to test!" Ms. April yelled, just enough for him to hear.

" Hm? Oh, sorry! I'll get to her right away!"

The female teacher nodded. She excused herself, saying she had papers to fill and grade, leaving me with this Mr. Kaplan for 20 minutes to take my entrance exam.

He walked over to me, steps light, with headphones booming. He stopped about 5 feet in front of me, studying me carefully. His intense gaze made me squirm in my spot. He nodded and beckoned for Pikachu. He handed me a Ranger Styler. Or at least the school version.

He explained how it worked even though I already knew. Months of practicing with a modified yo-yo worked wonders.

He beamed brightly at me, giving off an encouraging aura, which made me instantly melt into a calm and focused mood.

I gave a big smile for myself as the Capture Disc shot from the simple School Styler.

"Capture On!"

* * *

" Hehehe…My name, it is Kaplan. You are now a member of our secret army, the inscrutable Team School. As proof of your membership, you are conferred the School Styler you just used. Together we shall rule the world…"

' _WTF?! Why… What is this anymore I don't even know... What HE'S saying is definitely not on the brochure. '_

He stalked towards me twiddling his fingers like an evil mad scientist. He gave an evil looking smirk as the door rushed open with a slight 'bang!'

" Oh please Mr. Kaplan! I leave you alone for twenty minutes and this is what I come back to? Don't tease my new student with a silly act like this!"

Ms. April coolly strode into the room, arms crossed. The man laughed and scratched the back of his head.

" My apologies April. The timing was much too perfect to miss. But I'll be much more serious now," he cleared his throat. " Welcome to the Ranger School! You have passed the entrance exam with flying colors! It was a very impressive capture," he said, with a glowing face and stretched cheeks. I could feel my cheeks heat up. A lot.

My new teacher smiled upon my success.

"This is wonderful! Why don't we go introduce yourself to your new classmates?"

I nodded enthusiastically. I couldn't wait to get the year started.

Janice, the caretaker lady, came to take my bags congratulating me as well. I feel like my cheek would melt off my face. I am proud of myself though. 10.56 seconds is amazing!

We approached a door, on the left side, going from the entrance to the physical school.

" Wait here." She winked. I gulped, my mind wandering. What if Mr. Kaplan was no joking? And Ms. April was just too smooth with that "joke" joke and I'm being a fool.

I leaned, my ear pressed to the door, eavesdropping. I felt a little like some trained burglar/ spy.

" – New student cool? Cute? Or look like a celebrity?" A female voice rang.

Uhhh, what?

" Why don't you see for yourselves? Come on in!"

I slid the door open to reveal 4 other students burning holes into my face and figure.

* * *

_** Why hello there, lovely readers. This is Summer'sDevil with a Brand-spanking new, Pokemon:Shadows of Almia Story. I think that it's a really underrated game, and that there just aren't enough of these out there, so I'm going to try my hand at one. I hope you enjoy.**_

_** (Yes, I know this is an old game, but... THE NOSTALGIA! OHMEGERD MAH FEELS FOR DIS GAME! ^O^)**_


End file.
